peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Trip 2
Peppa's Trip 2 was a 2nd edition of Peppa's Trip. The new version have 1300 levels of 200 countries. Is very like an interactive series of Netflix, You vs Wild presented by Bear Grylls, the adventurer. Résumé ça ressemble beaucoup à l'interactif de Netflix You vs Wild. Tournée depuis septembre 2019 System requirements Nov 2019- intel i7-7700hk 8GB RAM GTX 1080 1920x1080 Langage La langue est disponible en Français. La version anglaise de la page sera faite avec Peppa's Trip 2 (English version) dès le 30 novembre 2019 (november 30th, 2019). Levels Attention, this page have only 20 first levels, after the 20 is a subpage. Level 1 (Marseille, France) L'importance est de commencer par la ville la plus embouteillé d'Europe, le trafic est très dense et les parking sont complet. Peppa Pig doit survire 24 heures pour l'ancienne ville la plus criminelle d'Europe. Depuis juin 2019 la station Jules Guesde au métro est fermée Peppa Pig a acheté une Toyota Corolla hybride de 2019 pour éviter une partie de consommation de CO2. Un habitant n'a plus les moyens d'acheter quelque chose, qui provient du 3e arrondissement de Marseille, c'est l'arrondissement la plus pauvre d'Europe, c'est touché le quartier appelé La Belle de mai Décisions Sur Vieux-Port Je pense qu'à cause des périodes scolaires, un embouteillage se forment, une citadine à fait une collisions, mais on à pas le choix, c'est l'un ou l'autre, soit on peut aller à la Canebière mais le problème c'est que la rue est piétonne. Ou continue tout droit mais la, on aura un problème, alors droit ou droite. = Droit = D'accord vous continuer tout droit, c'est risqué et on peut faire un accident sur la route. 30 secondes plus tard... Aïe, j'ai fait un accident. J'ai mal au dos. Il faut être évacué = Droite = Vous avez choisi la droite, c'est dangereux, il y a des piétons. 1 minutes plus tard... Semez les flics à Marseille Oh non, comme j'ai fait ça et il y a une voiture de police. On a pas le choix, le temps presse, il faut choisir vite avant de suspendre le permis, sinon je serais obligé d'abandonner cette mission. Alors on accélère ou on fait la même vitesse. = Accélère = Vous avez choisi d'accélérer. C'est probablement un choix judicieux. Mais le problème c'est qui il y a des feu rouges. j'arrête 15 secondes plus tard. Je peux passer, et les flics sont passés, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Fin Ouf, ça été dur, c'est une femme, qui vit pauvre. 888€/mois. Et veut acheter quelque chose, un ordinateur haut de gamme 6 minutes plus tard à la caisse... Salut Peppa Pig le voyageur. Une dame qui vit sous le seuil de pauvreté, un ordinateur haut de gamme, une prise un réamenagement un smartphone une télé 4K une chambre de plus une cuisine suréquipé. La caissière dit : ça vout fait 15080€. La carte bancaire est surchargé de 15080€ Oui. La caissière dit : C'est bon, la dame va être content dans quelques jours. Le lendemain... Oui, je suis tellement heureuse que tu as acheté pour tout le matériel, ça à coûté cher. Bon madame je te donne 5000€ de carte bancaire connecté à ta carte. C'est très gentil... Merci. La mission résiste à trouver une femme qui vit sous le seuil de la pauvreté, c'était une mission très patiente et longue. Je continuerai la mission Française avec la Toyota. Je suis fière de vous décisions. Level 2 (Calanques, France) Peppa Pig doit parcourir 13 km. Pour les calanques qui traversent du terrain, comme les 4x4 les plus rapides sont interdite en périodes scolaires et pour éviter la consommation de CO2, nous avons acheté la Citroën E-Mehari. Un 4x4 du pauvre, la j'en suis rien, mais pour retrouver la civilisation. Aller a la Ciotat, trouver un chemin, passer la nuit et la civilisation se trouve vers la mer, c'est un port, nous sommes actuellement en pleine canicule. Surtout n'oubliez pas qu'on survit avant la nuit et surtout de ne jamais baisser les bras. Juste une crème pour éviter la température chauffante. Les risques les plus élevée ce sont les rocher qui frôlent 1,80m. Décisions On a faim dans les Calanques Mais après la discussion, ouf je pense que je commence à avoir faim. A un pommier. C'est très rare en survie, mais la plus commune, ce sont les bourgeons. Alors on mange la pomme ou bourgeons. = Pomme = Vous avez choisi de manger la pomme, c'est probablement un choix judicieux, je goûte, 15 secondes plus tard. Ouf, ça croque et c'est très bon pour la survie et vraiment contenait du Vitamine A, C. etc. On continue. = Bourgeon = Vous avez choisi les bourgeons. On goûte très souvent en survie et c'est vraiment populaire à trouver plutôt que de trouver cambium. Le reste de votre corps. Ou des kiwis sont très difficile à planter et trouve très rarement. on pars Coucher Il commence a faire nuit, on à une grotte, le problème, je pense que il y a des souris, et ça me salis tous les habits. Ou alors, on peut dormir à plat un terrain. Le problème, ce qui il y a des bruits très bizarres. Pourtant on à pas le choix. On peut trouver et c'est votre mission. La grotte...................................................Ou la route. = Grotte = D'accord on va aller dans ce terrain ou il y a des souris. C'est embarrassent d'aller ici, bon on essaie. Le lendemain... Oh non, mes habits sont sales, mais ce n'est pas grave, une grotte reste l'abri idéal pour le coucher ou pour ceux qui on froid, la mission est terminée, j'ai sale = Route = Ouf, j'ai peur que on prenne la route, mais ça va, pour l'instant pas de voiture, on profite. Le lendemain. Ouf, on a croisé les doigts, surtout la survie reste important, une e-Mehari, ma transporté jusqu'à coté. On y va. La e-Mehari ne va pas vite. La ça va il y a rien de grave. Une pente, tu sais à vélo c'est dangereux, et la vitesse maximal de plus de 100 km/h sur pente. Route fermée (Route uniquement) Oh non, il y a une barrière simple. Bon je pense que cette route fermée me coûte cher. Alors on peut continuer ou alors on fait demi-tour. = Continuer = C'est dangereux qu'on fasse ça. On essaye, mais voilà 30 secondes plus tard... Oh non. Le moteur à explosé, maintenant on peut plus ralentir. Les portes sont ouvert, mais le port n'est pas loin. J'ai un longue aimant pour l'accrocher. Puis descendre en rappel. 1 minute plus tard... ça y est, je voit un port. Comme on remplace la Toyota reviennent et on pars. Doucement voilà, 5 minutes plus tard... Fin Woow. On a réussi, je pensais pas ou on peut débrouiller tout seul sans problème et rien de n'importe quoi... Bravo pour avoir trouvé le port La civilisation se trouve vers le port, bravo, vous êtes maintenant à la hauteur. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21-30 Peppa's Trip 2/Level 21-30 Level 233 (Death Valley/Vallée de la Mort) Après avoir allez dans les parties d'Amériques nous devons parcourir plusieurs kilomètres. Trouvez la civilisation, et la civilisation se trouve parmi le plus profond du désert, et prendre l'hélicoptère, on a parcoru 20000 km depuis le niveau 1. Et ici parmi les plus chaudes et plus reculées du monde. Une manque d'humidité peuvent être fatale, dans un désert, on doit trouver que des bonnes décisions, les espèces dangereux, comme des scorpions, araignée, ce qui passe en survie dangereux pourtant, avant il faut tout réfléchir mais souvent en prenant de mauvaises décisions. Peut retrouver en danger de mort. Décisions Le tout début On commence par sauter comme Spider-Man et prendre le parachute, et on choisi des bonnes décisions et pour survivre dans un endroit trop compliqué pour survivre. On prend l'hélicoptère puis trouver un endroit du canyon, soit on continue de marcher, le problème ce que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'eau, à vous de décider = A pied = C'est risqué d'être à pied. 60 secondes plus tard, oh je sent de plus en plus faible. Mais ca continue, j'ai la bouche très sèche. = Hélicoptère = Quelle bonne idée, on y va. En faisant des bonnes décisions, donc les décisions que vous avez appris donne du bonheur. Surtout à 1000 m d'altitude. 15 secondes plus tard. Je commence a avoir soif. Il faut trouver. On trouve Trouver moi de l'eau Saviez-vous, on a un ou du moins bon, sans eau dans le désert dure que 24 à 48 heures de survie. Un cactus ou une météorite de 10 m est écrasé depuis des mois, on est à 60 m de nous. On choisi, le cactus pour donner un peu de soif, ou une météorite de glace il fait -5 °C, mais quand on casse avec la machette, puis fond la glace puis tombe à 5°C, puis. On prend le quelle, un bon cactus qui ne pique pas ou la fameuse météorite de glace. COMING SOONCategory:2019 Category:Google Stadia game Category:XBOX One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Based on all series of Netflix Category:Video games Category:Games